


Love and Tolerance

by BlackAce70



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary Position, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Konoe knew that when it came to Celica, she was more than willing to do anything for her baby sister. No matter what it was.. . . Even if it meant being sweet-talked into a threesome with her and her boyfriend. Commissioned by Anonymous
Relationships: Celica A. Mercury/Ragna the Bloodedge
Kudos: 9





	Love and Tolerance

Konoe Mercury liked to consider herself completely understanding and doting when it came to her little sister Celica. 

Having grown up in the lifestyle they had, it was no secret to anyone that knew the powerful mage that she was more than willing to move mountains to make Celica happy. In some ways, one could actually say that the young Mercury sister had the great and powerful Nine wrapped around her finger. Though no one who valued their life would say anything that would be an endangerment to their health. With Nine’s infamous temper, some people rather liked living and breathing. 

That being said, it didn’t deter from the fact that Konoe was willing to do anything that her sister asked of her, no matter what it was. And though she knew that Celica would never truly ask for anything that could be considered unreasonable. She often times wondered if Celica truly knew how easily she could exploit her inability to say ‘No’ to her. 

“Mmph! Mmm! Nnngh!” 

Just like now. 

“Eheh, you look really cute being all helpless like this,” Spoke the gentle tone of Konoe’s beloved sister Celica, though the tone she had a the moment indicated some labored breathing. “I’m so glad you agreed to this.”

‘Agreed’ was a bit of a strong word to the current situation the fire mage found herself in. Stripped naked with a blindfold and ball gag placed on her, and her arms bound above her head. Konoe found herself pinned down in bed with her baby sister laying her on top of her. She could feel her hands eagerly playing with her body; her small hands fondling her large breasts, teasing her nipples while she was bouncing back and forth rhythmically in an odd manner. But Konoe knew clear as day what was happening above her; her baby sister was being fucked from behind by her boyfriend. 

Ragna the Bloodedge. 

A man who, while she wouldn’t necessarily say she hated, at least not anymore. She still didn’t hold him in the highest regards and had been… less than receiving when she had heard the two had started going out. It was bad enough that Celica started dating, the fact that she fell in love with a man whom she had been at odds with (Nevermind the fact that it tended to be mostly on her part) on many occasions made it no better for her. 

Which only made the current scenario that she was in with the couple more unbelievable. Even now, she still couldn’t fathom how she allowed herself to be roped into Celica’s wishes for a threesome. Something that she wanted to do for their 2 year anniversary with Bloodedge. At first, Konoe quickly accused Ragna of planting such an idea into her baby sister’s head; come to find out that this had been all Celica’s idea. And the wanted criminal had been just as clueless on this as she was. The main reason she came to her was due to the fact that out of all the girls she had come to know and befriend over the years. Konoe was still the closest and possibly the only one she felt comfortable doing something like this with. Plus she saw this as an opportunity for the two of them to bond closer together. Which was just a typical Celica-like answer she’d come to expect from the sweet little mage. 

Either way, before she knew it, she found herself in her sister’s room. Bound and blindfolded and unable to speak, completely helpless as the two would play with her in any way they saw fit. Despite herself, she could feel her heart rushing as she felt Ragna, and Celica’s hands roam about her defenseless body. To his credit, Ragna definitely knew how to please a woman with her fingers, much to her chagrin. She could feel his finger plunged deep into her core, exploring every single part of her folds as she unconsciously moaned at feeling her brushing and stroking one of her sweet spots. Only to let out a cute squeak when she felt something hot and wet wrap around one of her erect nipples. Though she couldn’t see, she could feel Celica sucking at one of her breasts, mewling happily as she was being fucked. 

“Damn, Celica really going at it with you,” She heard Ragna say, “I’ve never seen her this active before.” 

She tried to force that little visual from her mind, the sight of seeing her little sister being fucked in front of her. Having that guy’s dick pumping and out of her once virgin pussy. All the while having a blissful look on her face as she cried out his name at the top of her voice. She hated knowing what her sister’s sex life was like, just as much as she hated how much she was secretly turned on by it. 

“Mmph?” She blinked when she felt her blindfolds being undone, allowing her to see the flushed look on Celica’s face as she smiled and removed her gag.

“How about you get a taste of what I’m feeling, sis,” She said before locking lips with her older sister. The mage having little time to process when she let out a muffled cry as Ragna entered her. Her folds clinging tightly to the intruding member. 

“Fuck you’re a tight one,” He grunted as he smirked, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a virgin yourself. 

The glare she tried to give was quickly snuffed by the pleasure crashing down on her as Ragna started to move inside of her. Thrusting with the same intensity she felt him give Celica just now, causing the air to rush out of her lungs. Leaving utterly breathless combined with the kiss Celica administered as she rubbed herself against her clit. Maybe it was because of that, or the earlier foreplay she was subjected to, but Konoe soon found herself cumming all around Ragna’s cock. Celica’s climax was in tune with hers as they reached their orgasm at the same time. 

“Man, you two really are sisters,” Ragna chuckled as Celica broke the kiss and rested against her older sister. Both Mercurys having a look of pure ecstasy riddled all over their faces. “You two have the same expression when you cum.” 

Konoe could only twitch uncontrollably with a bright blush staining her cheeks. Anything she wanted to say at the moment far from her mind as she rode out this blissful sensation. As much as she wouldn’t admit this aloud; maybe… Celica’s boyfriend wasn’t TOO bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
